


The Hunter and the Angel

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [26]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Healing, Angels, Hunter!Len, Malcolm ruining things as usual, Pre-Relationship, angel!Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Supernatural AU: Sara's attempt to get help to keep Lucifer in the cage backfires and leads to her falling to Earth in the path of Leonard Snart.





	The Hunter and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorkcity_dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkcity_dreaming/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Chelle! I'm so glad to have met you through the CC fandom. Hopefully, you like this AU I cooked up.
> 
> Thank you to IceBlueRose for giving me the idea of a mngwa and making me laugh about it.

“No!” Sara screamed out. “Caitlin!”

She was too late to save her sister. The brunette turned right in time for Malcolm to plunge the blade into her chest. Sara watched Caitlin’s eyes and open mouth radiate with white light before she fell forward, dead. Malcolm stepped over her body towards the relic she’d been guarding and picked it up. Sara knelt beside Caitlin, gazing at the wings burnt onto the floor from her back.

“You lied!” she roared at Malcolm. “You said you’d help me get to Earth! You didn’t say anything about killing our brothers and sisters!”

“You will get to Earth,” he sneered, lifting the book Sara had procured for him when he first made his offer. “But you will fall, Sara, and so will many of our brothers and sisters.”

“You monster!” Sara spat. “I never should have trusted you!”

“But you did,” Malcolm reminded her. “And now everything I do from here on is because of you letting me out. You bear all blame for this.”

Malcolm began to chant in Enochian. The hall they were in began to shake violently. Sara rose to her feet, angel blade in hand. Suddenly, the stone beneath her feet grew soft and started to glow with a blinding golden light. She looked down at it and then back up at Malcolm.

“No!”

“Goodbye, Sara. And thank you.”

The ground gave way under her. Sara screamed as she fell, the brightness of her home replaced with dark skies, wind rushing past her, and cold rain on her skin. She could hear her brothers and sisters screaming too. Sara closed her eyes, guilt enveloping her.

* * *

 

“Faster, Lenny!” Lisa shouted from the backseat where she was pressing her flannel shirt to Mick’s chest.

“We’re trying to get there in one piece,” Leonard replied, keeping his foot heavy on the gas while rain battered their windshield.

Mick groaned from the backseat.

“Hang in there, Mick,” Leonard said as pricks of light started to flash in the sky. One seemed to be pretty close to them. “We’re almost there.”

“What the hell did this to you anyways?” Lisa asked. “Werewolf? Rawhead? Demon?”

“Hell if I know,” Mick grunted. “Thought I was done for.”

“Not on our watch,” Leonard promised, watching the closest light keep falling. “My money’s on demon. It’s not a full moon.”

“Great,” Lisa muttered darkly. “Now we’ve got demons on our back again.”

“Explains why it went after me,” Mick laughed hoarsely. “They’re probably still pissed I foiled that ritual of theirs.”

“Just as long as it’s not Azazel.”

Leonard turned away from the road to look back at his sister. He knew she was still struggling with what they’d learned the demon had done to her as a baby.

“We’ll find him,” he promised her. “And we’ll hunt down whatever did this to Mick.”

His sister’s smile was barely visible when she looked up at him before it changed into a look of horror. “Lenny, look out!”

Leonard whirled back around. Right ahead of them was a person in the middle of the road. His foot hit the brakes, but it was too late. They slammed into the person, who went flying over the hood. A distinct thud was heard behind them.

“Shit,” he swore.

“Oh god,” Lisa murmured at the same time. “Tell me we didn’t kill them.”

“I’m gonna check quick,” Leonard told her, grabbing his gun and opening the door.

Rain poured down him the moment he stepped out of the car. There was a massive dent in the car’s hood, one larger than he would have thought to be there. As he approached the rear, Leonard kept a hand to his gun, ready to fire at the first sign of trouble. In the lights of the back, he watched a woman rise up from the ground. She stared around before meeting eyes with Leonard.

“This is Earth?” she murmured, as if she was unsure.

“Yeah,” Leonard said slowly. “Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Sara, and I am an angel of the Lord.”

Leonard stared at her. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. In the brief seconds of light, Leonard could see that Sara’s shadow had massive wings that weren’t visible on the woman in front of him. He looked from it back to her.

“I’m not lying to you, Leonard.”

He raised the gun. “How do you know my name?”

“I’ve been watching you and your companions,” Sara said. “Lisa Snart and Mick Rory. I’ve been trying to get to you for a while. We need to talk.”

“And you claim you’re an angel?” Leonard pressed. “Like divine miracles and all that?”

She rolled her eyes. “If you wish to call them that, yes?”

Leonard glanced back at the car, an idea coming to him. “Prove you’re who you say you are, and we’ll hear you out.”

He brought her over to the car and opened the backseat door closest to Mick. Lisa had been attempting to patch him up now, a flashlight between her teeth. It’s light gave Leonard a better look at Sara’s appearance. Bright blue eyes were the first thing that stood out to him. Her hair was blonde and plastered to her skin from the rain. She wore a soaked simple white dress that clung to her body in a way that had Leonard reminding himself not to stare.

Lisa pulled the flashlight from her mouth as Sara studied Mick. “Who the hell is this?”

“I’m an angel. My name is Sara.”

“I believe it,” Mick mumbled. 

“That’s blood loss talking,” Leonard said. “Can you heal him?”

Sara nodded slowly. “My grace is weak, but I can try.”   
She placed a hand on Mick’s bloody and mauled torso. Before their eyes, the wounds began to close and heal. Mick’s labored breathing stabilized and returning to normal. Sara removed her hand and leaned heavily against the car.

“Damn, Blondie,” Mick muttered. “It’s gone.”

“No way,” Lisa shook her head in disbelief. “She’s an angel? She wasn’t lying?”

“I was not,” Sara replied, turning to Leonard. “Now, we need to talk.”

“So come back with us,” Leonard said. “Get in the car, and I’ll drive us somewhere we can talk.”

“Fine.”

She pushed herself off of the side of the car. Leonard caught her as she stumbled, figuring she was still weak from healing Mick. Sara murmured thanks as he let her lean against him. He guided her to the passenger side and got her inside. Then he returned to to the driver’s seat and started down the road again.

* * *

 

They arrived at the motel they’d been staying at. Once there, Leonard had tried to ask why Sara was there, but Mick ended up asking if she knew what he had been attacked by. Sara told him that the injuries were consistent with a mngwa. None of the hunters had ever heard of it before, so Lisa did a search on the laptop before showing the rest of them.

Leonard began to laugh. “It’s a cat, Mick. You got attacked by a cat.”

“That’s not a normal cat,” his friend grumbled.

“He’s right,” Sara nodded. “By these wounds, I would say that it was a baby or a juvenile. If it was an adult, he’d be dead.”

“So Mick got his ass handed to him by a kitten then,” Leonard smirked.

“Yes,” Sara admitted.

Lisa snorted.

Mick rolled his eyes. “Want me to bring up that kid who was a werewolf again?”

“I actually want to know why Sara’s here,” Leonard said, steering the conversation back to the angel.

“I’m here to help you,” she revealed. She’d changed from the white dress into a flannel shirt and jeans provided by Lisa. “The demons of Hell are trying to release Lucifer.”

“We know,” Leonard said as Lisa turned back to the laptop. “They’ve crossed paths with us before. It’s made us all fluent in exorcism.”

“They’re coming after you for a reason,” Sara explained. “They want Lisa.”

The three hunters exchanged a look before Mick spoke up. “How come?”

“A child with demon blood in their veins can break the seals holding Lucifer in his cage. There are many out there, and one of them is Lisa. The angels are aware of this. Some want to do nothing and wait for the war that will come when Lucifer is released. Others want to kill the children with the demon blood before they can be taken by the demons.”

Lisa looked sick. Mick was glaring at Sara.

Leonard stepped towards the angel. “And what do you want?”

“To protect the three of you,” Sara told him. “I don’t want war. I tried to appeal to another angel to help me fight to keep Lucifer in the cage without bloodshed, but he turned on me. Now, he has cast out most of the angels from heaven. Odds are that they will be trying to speed up the war or kill the children with demon blood. I’m here to help prevent the angels and the demons from trying to kill Lisa while ensuring Lucifer remains in the cage.”

“And why should we trust you?” Leonard asked.

“Because I have always looked out for you and your family,” Sara took a step forward. “When your father was possessed and attacked you. The night you met Mick. When you were going to die. I was there for all of it. You may not have demon blood, but you are just as special and important as your sister. So is Mick.”

Leonard stared into her eyes. As crazy as it sounded (even by his standards), he believed it.

“You really want to fight by our side?” he asked.

Sara smirked a little. “I may be an angel, but I was one of the more rebellious ones. My brothers and sisters disapproved of that. But I swear to you, Leonard Snart, that I will stand by your side to defend Lisa and keep Lucifer’s cage closed.”

Leonard nodded slowly. “Okay. But I’m not getting into any wars until that mngwa is gone. Tomorrow, we take care of it.”

“Any advice on how to deal with mngwas, angel girl?” Lisa asked.

“Specifically so we don’t get mauled by a kitten?” Mick added.

Sara sat down in a chair across from Lisa. “I may have some thoughts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
